


a place to worship

by crownsandbirds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, M/M, Mentions of Violence, daisuga are married and are ex-mob bosses, death mentions, idk i'm very tired, iwaoi just got engaged, matsuhana is a delightful mystery as always, this is very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownsandbirds/pseuds/crownsandbirds
Summary: "One night, when the two of them were patching each other up after a particularly rough fight, Oikawa had been tending to a wound on his shoulder before suddenly pausing his idle chit-chat, leaning over, kissing the back of his neck and whispering, with a very soft voice, 'If, one of these days, someone kills you, I'm going to burn down the entire country.'"When Iwaizumi is kidnapped by a rival group, Oikawa is ready to unleash hell and destroy the entire city to get him back in time for date night.





	a place to worship

**Author's Note:**

> "he confesses how long he’s looked  
> for a place to worship and,  
> oh,  
> you put him on his knees."  
> (Ashe Vernon)

 

When Oikawa enters the huge hall of the Blue Castle, he's absently twirling his knife and walking leisurely, but the  _ look _ on his face makes Hanamaki and Matsukawa straighten up their backs immediately. 

He's not even looking at them; when he does, it's a fleeting glance, but sharp enough to make them both instinctively bow their heads, their fingers twitching, this close to actually kneeling and pleading for mercy, because Oikawa Tooru is  _ enraged.  _

His hair is still perfectly swept to the right, not a strand out of place, his suit fitting his body flawlessly, he's barely even frowning; he looks as neat and put together as ever. But the two elite hitmen can feel all the flames of hell burning behind his brown irises. They don't dare ask what's wrong; they know they themselves did nothing wrong, otherwise they would be laying down on the cold metal table of a morgue already, but that doesn't relieve not even an inch of the tension in their bodies. 

Oikawa's wrath is a natural phenomenon in itself. The other members of the mafia group are pretty sure he's able to provoke earthquakes and tsunamis with nothing but the cold tone of his voice and his predatory eyes when he's like that. The last time he got like this, he destroyed an entire complex of buildings in the middle of a rival group's territory, merely as an outlet for his anger, since said group had been annihilated previously by Oikawa and Iwaizumi alone. 

Oh. There's the "something wrong". 

Iwaizumi Hajime would be literally Oikawa's shadow, if his presence wasn't so strong and his aura so fierce. He could change the atmosphere of an entire room with just his voice. 

The Grand King doesn't go  _ anywhere _ without his knight. 

Hanamaki has the guts to shoot his partner a quick look.  _ Where the fuck is Iwaizumi? _

Matsukawa is unable to even glance back, though, because that's when Oikawa throws his knife at the wall, the blade cutting through the fabric in the middle of the eyes of a woman portrayed in one of their many stolen paintings. The accuracy is scary.

" _ Where _ is Iwaizumi?" their boss asks with a voice so sharp it sounds like a diamond blade, cutting through everything. 

If there's a person in the world who always knows where Iwaizumi is, that person is Oikawa. If he doesn't know, there's only one possibility left. He's gone. He's been taken away, most accurately, because he'd never leave Oikawa's side out of his own will. 

Matsukawa fights the urge to shiver.  _ Oh, fuck.  _

Oikawa walks over to the painting and yanks the knife back, exposing the rip in the fabric like a gaping wound. "You know, Makki, Mattsun." his voice is strained, as if his body can barely contain his rage. "I'm pretty bloodthirsty by nature. But I've never wanted to shed blood more than I want right now."

-

“Will Oikawa-san even have the guts to annihilate an entire group without Iwaizumi-san?”

(Having guts is far from being the main issue here. The main issue is that their boss wants to maybe destroy the entire city, and he probably will unless someone calms him down. That someone is usually Iwaizumi. 

The two elite hitmen hadn’t wanted to calm him down. Just try to convince him to maybe not kill  _ everyone  _ in sight. 

“Listen, Oikawa-”

A sharp glance made him immediately gulp and correct himself, “-san.” their boss is usually childish and carefree enough to not demand titles and honorifics when it comes to his closest brothers. Right now, he was spinning his gun around and he wasn’t smiling and Hanamaki really should not take any liberties at all. “Iwaizumi will be fine.”

“Of course he will.” Oikawa said with a dismissive wave. Iwaizumi will be alright when they get him back, he would bet his life on that. “But whoever took him will not.  _ You _ listen, both of you. This is hardly a matter of Iwa-chan being safe. He will be safe, he’s more than skilled enough. This is a matter of someone having stolen him in  _ my  _ house, under our noses.  _ Nobody  _ steals what’s mine.” 

The weight of Oikawa’s authority mixed with his anger was heavy enough to make them two stop making any attempts to make him budge. 

“And what do you want us to do?” Matsukawa asked, and that seemed to be the right question, because the angry tension in Oikawa’s shoulders got a little bit weaker. He sighed. 

“You two stay here, keep things under control. I’m taking matters into my own hands. Take care of everything. I’ll call for you when needed.”)

“...You  _ do  _ know that Iwaizumi is about the only person who can control Oikawa’s bloodthirst, right?”

“Oikawa is much more violent than he seems, Iwaizumi is the one who holds him back.”

“Kyoutani, do you remember that time Iwaizumi was out of town supervising transactions and some guys invaded our territory?”

“Oh. Oikawa took me with him on that one.” Kyoutani shivers a little. “It got very ugly, very fast. He didn’t even use a gun, he just killed like twenty guys with that pocket knife of his.”

“I remember that. He came home completely drenched in blood, smiling. Every time I fear we’re going to lose a fight or something, I remember that image of him and it relaxes me.”

Yahaba’s phone buzzes on the inside pocket of his suit. He fishes it out lazily, but when he sees the caller ID, he immediately straightens his back. “Yes, Your M- boss?”

_ “Come to my office right now. And bring your puppy with you.” _

Yahaba barely has the time to say  _ yes  _ before Oikawa hangs up on him. He gets up and gestures for Kyoutani to come with him. ”C’mon, he wants you too.” he is blushing slightly as he tightens the knot on his loose tie. “I swear to God I nearly just called him  _ your majesty _ .”

“I did that once.” Kyoutani mumbles as he gets up and puts on his suit. 

“Ohh, what did he do?”

“He smiled in that way of his, called me a  _ good boy _ and told me to do that more often.”

-

Oikawa's office is less fitting to a mafia boss and more fitting to actual royalty. 

Yahaba has been here far too many times, but he will never stop getting shivers in his spine when he pushes open the heavy wooden door and faces his superior sitting behind a large desk in front of a stolen painting so expensive that when Yahaba had found out its worth, he had almost fainted. 

Oikawa has told him before that he's going to take over the group when he decides to do like Karasuno's old bosses and retire to a nice house with Iwaizumi. Yahaba just really can't imagine himself strolling over to that chair and sitting on it as if he's a king sitting down on his throne. Kyoutani says he can see it perfectly, because Yahaba is just as much an arrogant prince as Oikawa, and that he'd be slightly against giving him so much power if they weren't a mafia group. 

“Yahaba, you and Kyouken-chan are going to watch the tape and find out who took Iwa-chan. I’m off to find information, so I can’t spend time on this, and the two of you are big smart boys who will find them and bring them to me.”

“I wanna do the interrogation.” Kyoutani says, fingers twitching to loosen up the knot in his tie. He’s buzzing with restless energy, not having done really anything all day, especially without Iwaizumi here to keep him in check and give him something to do. As the most feared interrogator in the group, he’s  _ dying  _ to break some noses. 

Oikawa gives him the coldest glare. He leans back on the chair and spreads his legs, his whole body oozing dominance. With Kyoutani, it’s always more of a game of movements and glances when he needs to be put in his place. “I won’t repeat myself, Kyouken-chan. You will find them and  _ bring them to me. _ It’s up to me and to your seniors what we’ll do next. Just do your job.” 

Yahaba glances at him with a  _ what the hell are you doing _ plain in his face. When Kyoutani growls, it’s more instinctive than anything else, his feral reflexes harder to contain when Iwaizumi isn’t around. 

Oikawa narrows his eyes and opens the drawer, his quick fingers searching for something. When he finds it, he throws the object on his desk, rests his head on his hand and stares right into Kyoutani’s eyes.

It’s a collar, plain and black and wide enough to fit around a man’s neck. There’s also a leash. Yahaba widens his eyes, almost terrified, and Kyoutani takes a step back. Oikawa has a neutral, hard look on his face. 

“ _ Don’t _ growl at me, Kyoutani. I don’t care if Iwaizumi isn’t here to bite your neck and put you back in your place. Both you  _ and _ your little alpha respond to  _ me  _ above everyone else. I won’t hesitate to put you on a leash and have Yahaba walk you around the entire Castle.” he grabs at the leather leash and snaps it. Both his subordinates flinch at the sudden, loud sound. “I don’t like disobedient pets.”

He gets his point across. The set of interrogators is terrified. When he notices that he put them back in their place, his eyes go a little soft and he smiles a bit. “Now, go. I trust you. Both of you.”

Kyoutani leaves immediately, but Yahaba stays somewhat behind, still eyeing the leash. 

“What is it, dear?” Oikawa asks, looking amused.

“Oh- nothing, just-”

“Why do I have it?” he fiddles with the hook in the collar, smirking. “You’re so smart, I’m sure you can guess…?”

He suddenly recalls seeing Iwaizumi-san with a bruise around his throat a few weeks ago, and Oikawa laughs at how pale his face gets. 

-

Oikawa remembers meeting Sugawara Koushi in the middle of a battle ground, his beautiful silver hair tainted with blood, his hands expertly firing a gun as he managed to dodge hits and kill his enemies without even wrinkling his perfect gray suit. He remembers walking up to him after the fight, kissing the back of his hand and  _ "men would kill for a face like yours" _ and Koushi blushing delicately before apologizing and saying he had a boyfriend, and Oikawa saying  _ "me too, but beauty, like art pieces, must be appreciated",  _ and Koushi smirking, " _ let's put  _ you _ in a museum, then." _

They hadn't become friends at first. They were both too pretty, too demanding and petty and skilled in hiding their real emotions behind flirting words. Their thought processes were complicated and warped, unlike Daichi's and Hajime's (those two had bonded quickly over leading mafia groups and dealing with too-pretty boyfriends), which were simpler and far more logical.

After a couple of meetings, and double dates, and debates concerning battles and conflicts, Oikawa started considering Koushi more than just a pretty face and a fearsome fighter. Now, they're friends, best friends, and Hajime considers that friendship " _ a match made in Hell, considering the stuff you two are made of. _ " 

Oikawa wasn't surprised when Karasuno's power couple announced their wedding and subsequent retirement; Koushi is power thirsty, and likes to shed some blood and to order people around, but he's even fonder of quiet nights shared over a glass of good wine with a movie playing in the background. If anything, he was slightly jealous. 

As he parks his car in front of Suga's and Daichi's house, he wonders how those two could've ever been the commanders of one of the most dangerous mafia groups in town. The place is beautiful, on the outskirts of town, with a well-loved garden on the outside and white fences and, is that a dog barking? 

Then he sees the familiar metal glint of hidden cameras, and smirks. It's almost reassuring, in a way. He doesn't bother knocking, simply flashes his trademark peace sign at one of the cameras, and then there are footsteps inside the house moving to open the door for him.

Suga smiles up at him, all teeth and silver light, Daichi just behind him. "Hey there, Tooru."

"Koushi, Dai-chan. You two look good." And they  _ do _ . Suga’s cheeks are more flushed, the bags under his eyes far lighter. Daichi looks relaxed, even if his mind still works on permanent alarm mode, and his fingers are soft where they press against the back of his husband’s neck. 

Daichi beckons him in, taking his coat and putting it on the hanger next to the door. "Retirement has been kind to us. But never mind that. We heard about what happened."

Oikawa’s shoulders tense up even more as he sits down on a rather comfortable couch, facing the married couple. "Yeah, well. If I don't find out the group who did it, I just might burn down the entire city."

Suga fiddles with his wedding ring. "It wasn't our boys. We have at least some amount of ethics."

"It wasn't Nekoma, either. Hinata is friends with Kenma, and we asked him to check. They said that Nekoma hasn't done kidnappings ever since Kuroo took over, and that it probably wasn’t the doing of any of the ally groups in the western borders too." 

"No one who knows how much Iwaizumi matters to you would do something like that. It's like trying to kidnap Akaashi Keiji or Kenma - it’s practically signing a formal requirement to be destroyed.”

"Which leaves us with either Shiratorizawa-"

Oikawa shakes his head. "Ushiwaka wouldn't. He knows what I'm capable of, especially when it comes to Iwa-chan."

"- and the snake nest." 

"That’s what I thought."

“The news of Iwaizumi’s kidnapping are everywhere, and most of the groups contacted us and told us they were offering help if you came around here. They were the only ones who kept quiet. Well, them and Shiratorizawa. But that was to be expected of Ushijima.” 

"Nohebi is less of a family and more of a corporation. They don't get how outrageous it is when you mess with other families personally." 

"Or they do know and are just being shitty."

"Well, then, they can't complain when I destroy all of them, now, can they?" 

Oikawa's phone buzzes in his pocket. He mumbles an  _ excuse me,  _ smiles at the caller ID and picks up. "Hey there, puppy. You got them? Good  _ job _ ." Oikawa coos at his subordinate, and Suga laughs a little - he can practically see Kyoutani frowning at his boss' tone. "Go to the Castle now. I'll be home soon. You can have some fun while I'm not there, just don't break them." 

“My puppies found the leader of the gang who did the actual kidnapping.” he explains as he hangs up the phone and puts it back in his pocket. “He’s a hired man, no connections. I’m going home now, ask him some questions.”

“You already know it was probably Daishou, though.”

“Yeah, but I need to let out my anger on something, and I don’t want to get violent with my boys.” when he reaches up to brush a strand of hair back to its place, Suga catches a glint on the ring finger of his right hand. He grabs his friend’s wrist and brings the hand closer to analyze the glint and yes, there it is. A simple gold ring, beautiful but discreet, fit perfectly around Oikawa’s finger. 

“That’s a beautiful ring, Tooru.”  _ A beautiful engagement ring. _

“Yes, well, thanks. I picked it myself.”

“No stones?” Oikawa likes shiny things to draw everyone’s attention, it’s obvious from the way he moves to the cars he buys. But this ring, this ring is plain and almost ordinary. And  _ gorgeous _ . 

Oikawa smiles softly down at his own hand, his brown eyes sparkling in affection. “Iwa-chan said I deserved a diamond, but I like how simple this one is.”

“Since when?”  _ Since when have you two been engaged? _

Oikawa’s smile falls. He lightly pulls his arm away from Suga’s grasp. “Two… two days? Two days ago.”

Daichi has a hard look on his face, the look he had when he was about to shoot someone. “Tell you what, Oikawa.” the retired mob boss says, moving to get Oikawa’s coat for him. “When you’re done with the hired man, send one of your boys to take the body to Karasuno. We’ll drop it at Daishou’s doorstep.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Suga answers sharply, a bit of his old unquestionable authority showing up in his tone. “We’ll ask Nishinoya - he loves doing that. Let us leave them a message. They’ll learn what happens when you fuck with someone’s  _ family. _ ”

Oikawa smirks. “This is why we’re friends, Koushi. You’re scary~” he gets his coat from Daichi’s hand, thanking him swiftly and shrugging it on. “I’ll ask Yahaba to take the body to your headquarters. I really appreciate it.” he says, his eyes shining with  _ energy _ . 

“Don’t mention it.” Suga says as he holds the door open for Oikawa, receiving a  _ such a gentleman, Koushi _ from his friend in a sing-song voice. “Drive safe.”

The golden ring on his finger shines in the sunlight as he waves goodbye. 

“Oikawa.” Daichi called. “Iwaizumi will be fine. He’ll come back to you.”

“He’d better.” said Oikawa before sliding into his car and driving away.

-

Hajime isn't a man who's used to running. 

He  _ can't _ be; as right-hand  _ and _ fiancé to a mafia boss, he needs to be skilled in a number of things, from choosing the most perfect anniversary gifts and dealing with Oikawa's personal brand of whiny self-destruction, to being able to single-handedly destroy an entire rival group with nothing but two handguns and a damn lot of willpower. None of those things include running away. Putting it simply, Iwaizumi Hajime never runs away from anything. 

That being said, were it any other situation, any other scenario at all, he would have gritted his teeth and dived straight into the fight.

Right now, though, he doesn't have a weapon, he's completely alone, and the presence of his engagement ring in his finger is impossible to ignore. 

One night, when the two of them were patching each other up after a particularly rough fight, Oikawa had been tending to a wound on his shoulder before suddenly pausing his idle chit-chat, leaning over, kissing the back of his neck and whispering, with a very soft voice,  _ If, one of these days, someone kills you, I'm going to burn down the entire country. _

So, if Hajime’s running away from his captors, it’s not because he fears for his life, because he doesn’t. It’s because he  _ knows _ what Oikawa is capable of, especially when he’s involved. Specially now that they've been engaged for two days and haven't even had the chance to properly celebrate or even tell any of their friends - except for Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who are two  _ fiends _ and noticed the rings immediately and spent the entire day teasing them about it and cooing around Blue Castle's main power couple.  

They were supposed to go out for a nice dinner tonight, because they haven't had the time to go out on a date in weeks. He bets whatever that Oikawa is going to drag them both, no matter how bloody and wounded, to their favorite restaurant as soon as he comes back home. 

He  _ is _ going back home. Preferably today, because he doesn't want to miss date night and deal with Oikawa whining for the rest of the week. 

If anything, it's worth it to see how Kuroo's permanent loop-sided smirk falls when he takes in Hajime's battered and bloodied state.

Nekoma's headquarters are much different from Oikawa's Blue Castle. Iwaizumi's home is a huge, white building with three stores, a big pool next to a much-loved and well-used volleyball court, individual rooms for most of the members and two beautiful, royalty-like offices, one for the boss and his right-hand man and the other for the set of hitmen who also happened to be their chosen best men - Hajime is still doubting the rationality of that particular decision. There's a small private gym, a training area and an astounding library that Oikawa has been expanding and working on for years. The place is beautiful, magnificent in every sense of the word, and the blue ground lights that illuminate the entire house and that gave it his name and, by association, Oikawa's  _ Grand King _ nickname, make it look like an actual, real-life castle. 

Nekoma is different. Located in the far western borders (opposite from Blue Castle and Shiratorizawa, who compete for the territories in the center of the city), the building isn't very tall, most of it is actually underground, and its walls are pitch black with carefully placed yellow lights that almost look like cat eyes. It's not as downright scary as Karasuno, that looks like an actual crow's nest, completely made of black, polished stone and silver things and glass, but it is intimidating. Iwaizumi has been here before, both with his boss and without, but he's never come here completely by himself, and the eerie atmosphere of the place makes his skin crawl. 

There's something to be said about being the lionheart to a king or whatever, because the sentinels at the front door only hesitate for a few seconds before letting him in and rushing to contact their superior. 

Kuroo receives him with a hand to his shoulder, a worried frown on his face, and a barking order to a subordinate to grab him the first aid kit.

Hajime's guided towards the main office, where Kenma is chilling on a big pillow on the floor, completely enraptured in a videogame, lifting his head only to greet him softly before turning back to their game. Iwaizumi lifts an eyebrow at being let inside a mafia boss' office, and Kuroo seems to notice his suspicion, because he lifts his hands in a peace offer. 

"His Majesty has threatened to destroy the city with his bare hands if you don't go back home as soon as possible. I don't wanna get into any risks by treating you badly." he explains and pushes Iwaizumi down on a plush chair - fuck mob bosses and their instinctive authority that makes them incapable of not ordering people around - before moving to grab the first aid kit. "Also, those snakes are probably after you right now, and it's safer here." 

If he were to be honest, Hajime is probably lucky that Nohebi, of all groups, tried to kidnap him. The snake nest and Nekoma have been at each other's throats for decades, a situation made even worse by how close their territories are to each other - so close, in fact, that it didn't take Hajime that long to cross the border between them and arrive at Kuroo's domain. He's suddenly very grateful for the insane amount of paperwork the three other senior members always throw at him because they're too lazy to do anything when guiding a mafia group means something other than going around and killing people. The many hours he spent awake analyzing maps and developing escape routes while the others drank extremely expensive wine and chilled at the pool have been turning out more useful than he realized. 

"I'm sorry. For bringing trouble over. Nekoma was the closest safe place I knew of." he winces in anticipation when Kuroo grabs a needle and a black thread to stitch his wounds. 

"It's okay. Kuro has been wanting to kill a handful of Nohebi's agents ever since he took over." Kenma mumbles from where they're snuggled on the pillow.

Kuroo shrugs, seemingly apologetic, but the smirk on his face is sharp and predatory. "Guilty. I don't like picking fights, but they have been sliding around too close to the borders. You might just give me a chance to send them a message." 

"What, are we Karasuno now?" Kenma looks completely disinterested, as if they were talking about dinner and not about the idea of their boyfriend going around murdering people. 

Iwaizumi snickers. Karasuno is known for their uncanny abilities to carry out both individual and mass murders and then drop the bodies in the middle of the rival group's territory with the scariest warnings carved on their skin. They've also been getting more creative and even more skilled with their set up scenarios. Hajime is fairly used to seeing blood and corpses, but some of the pictures he saw made him almost nauseous. 

The door opens suddenly to show a very short and very angry man that Iwaizumi recognizes as one of Kuroo's most trusted agents. 

"Hey, Yaku." Kenma greets with the same bored tone as ever, despite the gunshots barking just on the outside of the building. 

"Kuroo, why the  _ fuck _ are there like ten snakes in our fucking porch?" Yaku questions, already taking off his suit and reaching for a handgun. 

"Probably because of him." Kuroo jerks his head towards Iwaizumi. "Daishou had him kidnapped. He ran away and got here. And I don't know about you, but I'd much rather deal with some snakes than with Oikawa's wrath."

Yaku looks from Kuroo to Hajime, apparently trying to analyze the situation. "You're Oikawa's Iwaizumi, aren't you?" he sighs deeply before throwing his handgun to Kuroo. "It's not like we have much of a choice, then. Just hold them back while I get him out of here."

"When you order me around like that, it almost seems like I'm not the boss, Yaku." Kuroo says with a mocking little pout. 

"Oh, please, if you were the actual boss we would all be screwed. Now,  _ go _ ." he shoves Kuroo outside and closes the door. "Kenma, you know the drill."

Kenma lazily gets up from their pillow, stretching like a cat. "Go upstairs and look at the cameras to get info." he recites it like he's done it a thousand times before, turns the television and the console off and leaves the room. 

Yaku looks at Iwaizumi with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. He's so tiny, at least 15 centimeters shorter than Hajime, but his presence is strong enough to fill up the entire place. "You look like shit." he says at last.

"It's what happens when you fight against three mafia agents with your bare hands." Iwaizumi shoots back, and Yaku seems pleased with the sharpness of his answer. 

"As expected of Blue Castle's knight. Now, I don't have the time to stitch you up, I'm just going to put your shoulder back in place and you're on your way."

Yaku’s hands are swift and merciless as they force Iwaizumi’s dislocated shoulder back to its proper position - Hajime barely has the time to groan in pain before he’s being pushed off of the chair. The gunshots are getting insistent, harder to ignore. Iwaizumi's instincts are tingling for him to get out and fight, but the ring on his finger holds him back. "Go.  _ Don't _ fight anyone, just go. I'll call Oikawa and tell him you were here and that some Nohebi agents stopped by."

Iwaizumi scoffs as he gets up. "He's probably gonna fly over here with all of our best men and destroy everything within a mile radius."

Yaku shrugs and throws Hajime the keys to a motorcycle. "Let him. It's his battle to fight, anyway."

-

Oikawa is in the bathroom of the suite he shares with Iwaizumi, washing the blood of the (now dead) kidnapper off of his hands, when his phone vibrates in the back pocket of his pants. 

He quickly dries off his hands and grabs his phone.  _ Tiny angry kitten _ is calling. He smirks at the caller ID before picking up. 

"Yakkun! To what do I owe the pleasure, kitten?"

Yaku's angry little groan sounds as static. "Don't push your luck, Oikawa-san. You're not even a year older than me." a sigh. "Either way. Iwaizumi-san was here a few moments ago. Apparently, he managed to get away from Nohebi. He just left, and a handful of snakes have shown up in our porch."

Oikawa's fingers grab at the edge of the sink so tightly his knuckles turn white, his ring clinking against the granite, but his voice comes out as calm as ever. "Is he okay?"

"Mhm. A few wounds and maybe some broken knuckles. His shoulder was dislocated but I put it back. I lent him one of our motorcycles. He literally just left, he should be past our borders in around five minutes."

_ I knew my Iwa-chan would do anything to get back to me.  _ "Great, Yakkun. Tell Kuroo I owe you all one." 

"Don't mention it."

As soon as Yaku hangs up, Oikawa rushes out of the bathroom towards Makki and Mattsun's office. The look on their faces are hard and determined as he walks up to them. 

"C'mon, boys. You two take our men and I'll go find Iwa-chan." he smiles and the other two can almost see blood dripping down his lips. "Let's commit a mass homicide."

-

Koushi receives a text.

_ Don't bother asking for Nishinoya to leave the body at the snake nest. I'll leave my own warnings. _

Daichi has known Suga for long enough to recognize that smirk as the one that shows up before blood is shed. 

_ Unleash hell on them, baby. _

-

Oikawa's hand moves and suddenly his head is rearing back with the force of the slap he just received. He's pretty sure Oikawa's engagement ring just cut his lower lip, but he finds he can't care less because now he's being kissed to an inch of his life, his fianceé's hands grasping at his hips almost painfully. 

"Don't you  _ dare _ spend another minute away from my sight again." his boss snarls against his lips and Hajime is weak on the knees.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good. Now go home and get pretty because we are going out on that date."

"But I-"

"You're not coming to fight. You're bloody and messy and you're  _ going back home _ right now."

A pair of low, very familiar chuckles come from behind them. Oikawa turns towards the noise, his hands never letting go of their heavy, possessive grasp around Iwaizumi's waist. 

"I don't even want to know how those power dynamics work when you guys are fucking." Mattsun says with a smirk as he gets his gun ready. 

The set of elite hitmen looks dangerous like this, with their pitch black suits fitting perfectly around their bodies, holding guns as if they are extensions of their limbs, and they seem to be most aware of it as they move around even more smoothly than usual. 

"Everyone else is on their way to Nekoma right now. Anyway, go enjoy your date, you two. We can handle this." Makki smiles, all teeth and dark promises. "You deserve a nice, extremely expensive engagement dinner without having to worry about work. Now, boss, how ugly do you want the end of this fight to be?" 

Oikawa's fingers tighten on Iwaizumi's skin. He narrows his eyes, his irises  _ burning _ , and the two men smile even wider. 

"Gotcha." Mattsun gives them a mock salute, allowing Makki to lean against him. 

"Leave this to us and your boys. Kyoutani will finally have the chance to discharge all the murderous energy he's been building up since the beginning of the week, and Yahaba is dying to let his inner Lucifer out. Let us have the spotlight at least once." 

Oikawa thinks about it for a few seconds before nodding. "Fine. I trust all of you. Don't let me down."

Their two friends wave goodbye with their guns in their hands as Oikawa and Iwaizumi get into the sleek black car. 

Hajime feels a long hand grasp at his thigh, the touch demanding, almost comforting in a way. Oikawa looks beautiful like this, he thinks. Body glowing with energy, eyes sharp and cold for everyone but him, cogs on his mind turning and turning with thousands of complex thoughts Hajime can't wait to unravel and pick apart. 

"Were you scared?" he asks, and Oikawa hums pensively.

"Not really. I knew you'd come back home. I knew you'd come back to me." 

Iwaizumi Hajime has never been a religious man. He spent most of his life kind of lost, wandering around the world, without anything to strongly grasp onto. 

Now, as he glances up to Oikawa, to his gorgeous face framed by the moonlight, as he feels the grip on his thigh, certain and unmoving, he thinks he might've found a place to worship. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to his majesty the grand king of my life, Oikawa Tooru. you deserve so much more than this chopped, clumsy writing, but it's the best i could do. you were there for me in the worst days of my life, being an inspiration and something to attach myself to. thanks for being such a reliable captain for Seijoh, thanks for being such a dependable teammate for your friends, thanks for showing me that overworking is bad (all hail me, the master of overworking, i literally overworked myself while writing this), but that nothing matters more than raw, dedicated effort when it comes to wanting to achieve your objectives. thank you for your smiles, and laughter, and beautiful lines that keep me going when i have literally no energy left. there's literally no words for me to explain how much you mean to me.


End file.
